When Walls Come Tumbling Down
by mionejaina561
Summary: Walls were meant to come down. but for Natasha Romanoff she was taught love for children until a certain archer named Clint Barton came her way. This is her journey and with the help of unexpected friends, those walls she built up start tumbling down. - Clintasha, Pepperony, Steve, Bruce, Thor/Jane, Coulson, Fury and many others!


**Summary: Walls were meant to come down. but for Natasha Romanoff she was taught love for children until a certain archer named Clint Barton came her way. This is her journey and with the help of unexpected friends, those walls she built up start tumbling down. **

**A/N: I love these two and I know for a fact that everything with them will not happy. They are assassins, and protectors of the Earth. However, even they deserve some normalcy. That and I love the image of Clint with kid. It makes me melt! Enjoy!**

**When Walls Come Tumbling Down**

Natasha Romanoff was happy.

Or as happy as a master assassin can possibly get. If anyone had mentioned ten years ago that she would be this content with a somewhat normal life she probably would have killed the person. Even if that person who gave her this chance was now her husband.

Staring at the still rebuilding New York skyline, she dangled her legs off the very rooftop she closed that portal five years ago. People milled below, going about their everyday lives and silently she laughed at the obliviousness of them. Little did they know that the very people who resided in this very building fought the threats that threatened this very world.

Those very people who were below in the main living area of Stark Tower were having a birthday party for the three children who celebrated birthdays days apart. She quietly listened to various sounds around her, and the comm in her ear because Tony insisted they were them in case S.H.I.E.L.D or their kids needed them.

She heard the squeals of children's laughter, the annoying monologue of Tony's heroics, Pepper scolding Thor for trying to make Pop Tarts in the oven, and the one voice she longed every day to hear.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here." Natasha turned around to see her husband standing there, a smirk on his face. "Stark is right. After a few years of marriage you really do take on your partner's traits. Next thing I know you'll be shooting arrows at targets!"

"Not in your lifetime, Barton. I prefer to kill my targets up close and personal." Agent Clint Barton or Hawkeye as most known him smiled at her.

"Now that I know. You've tried to kill many times over up close and personal." Natasha rolled her eyes. "Stark asked me to find you and save him the many years of blackmail JARVIS is recording."

"Why would I even think of doing such a thing?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is the blackmail?"

"Amelia and Merida have corralled the men and made them play tea party." She shook her head attempting to keep that image out of her mind yet failed to. Her daughter, Merida, had inherited Natasha's ability to sneak around but also had every single male in the Avenger's Tower. Amelia Hansen was her best friend, the daughter of Skylar and Ryder Hansen, the Widow and Hawkeye's protégés, and the two of them never failed to create hilarious adventures.

"And how did you, Mr. Barton, manage to get out of said tea party?" Clint smiled, opening his jacket to reveal the bundle underneath it. "ZJ and I were out taking a walk. He was fussy with all the people around."

The red head smiled walking toward them, her eyes not leaving her son Zane Jeremy or ZJ as most of them called him. He was the newest addition to the growing Avengers family, and a Daddy's boy. He loved to be carried around and did not like big crowds just like his father.

Closing the distance between them, she leaned down and kissed the top of her son's head. "I needed a breather. All those kids running around were giving me a headache."

"Meri forgives you. She understood you had a rough night, getting back so late," Clint replied, squeezing one of her hands. "She missed you by the way. She has been used to have both of us around, like this little guy."

"Sooner or later we both had to go back to work; Clint and we both know that." The archer nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "Now give me my son so I can head back downstairs and face the wrath of our daughter."

"And see everyone in costumes."

"We see each other in costumes almost every day. Be specific, darling." Clint rolled his eyes are her sarcastic endearment, knowing how much she hated them.

"Imagine Fury with one of the princess hats we got from Disney a few months. And times that by… a lot. I think she even got Steve to put on a tutu." This time the assassin couldn't keep the laugh from escaping her mouth.

The mere image of the Avengers plus some around a little table sipping imaginary tea while dressed up was too much. She had to see this herself. Looking back at the skyline, she smiled softly.

"Years ago I didn't think you were even open to this, Tasha," her partner of over thirteen years whispered. She looked to him, watching him cradle their son tenderly.

Knowing where he was going with this, remembering a time where her walls were up so high where she refused to let him in. "I wouldn't trade this for the world, Clint. And you showed me that. You showed me there was another way."

Her husband remained quiet for a few moments, his eyes distant. "Somehow I don't think it was just me, Tash. I think Sky and Ryder had a lot to do with those walls tumbling down."

Slowly a smile came to his face and looked at her. "Budapest." They said in unison, laughing.

"I thought you remember Budapest very differently, Agent Barton." Shaking his head, he placed one of his hands on the small of her back pushing her forward.

"I do. But right now we have a tea party to attend to."

"Right." Natasha stopped for a second and placed a quick kiss on Clint's lips. "Now what does Steve look like in a tutu?"

Next up... 10 years ago Clint and Natasha meet a younger version of them.


End file.
